


I Believe You

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte really needs to stop listening to the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 Song - Reflection - Mulan

She’s heard it all, but doesn’t let anyone see how it actually affects her. Instead, she bottles up her feelings and brushes off the negative comments. If they were normal comments, she would just let them slide. She knows how fans are. But it’s so much more than that. The one that hurts the worst is that she looks like a man.

Charlotte stands in front of the mirror and lets out a heavy breath. Maybe they’re right. She doesn’t look like the others. She wrinkles her nose as she leans in to look over her features at a closer angle. 

“What are you doing?” Roman asks as he walks out of the bathroom.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” she asks looking over at him.

“Is this a trick question?”

“Roman, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” He walks over and slides his arms around her waist from behind. “Charlotte, you are beautiful.” He kisses the side of her head. “I don’t know what I have to do to make you believe me.”

Charlotte closes her as she leans into Roman’s hold. “I do believe you.” She turns in his arms. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Roman leans in and kisses Charlotte softly. “Stop listening to what they say. It makes you crazy.”

She smiles at him. “I know.” She rests her hands on Roman’s chest. “You still have better hair than me.”

“You better believe it.”


End file.
